


The Thunderer (Profile of Thor by Loki)

by Ilikepickles



Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), I DID make this a series, Light Angst, Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Poetry, Poetry By a Character, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, ambiguous setting, ha, i might make this a series, yes again Loki wrote this poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepickles/pseuds/Ilikepickles
Summary: Loki is feeling particularly frustrated with Thor and needs to vent his feelings. By the end he's feeling a bit better, if apprehensive.
Relationships: Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Thunderer (Profile of Thor by Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm on a roll tonight apparently. This is my second work, it's another poem. This is by Loki, reflecting on his relationship with Thor. It's set any time after the Avengers, New York invasion thing really. I could see him writing this on the Statesman after Ragnarok, but I could also maybe see him writing this in his cell during/before The Dark World. I could see him writing this during his stint as Odin. Again, there's a lot of room for interpretation. View this however you like. I hope you enjoy!

Some have hearts of flames and gold,  
Their mighty bellows echo through the land.  
Some have stations long foretold,  
From birth they're given armies to command.  
Others cannot reach the light,  
They stumble through the gloaming of the moon.  
They live in scorn, "imagined slights,"  
In hope their true potential's realized soon.  
He leaps and bounds (with endless praise),  
He charges blindly, giving all his heart.  
Through battles won and cities rased,  
He cheers once you've bowed humbly, played your part.  
And as the centuries unfold,  
You're intertwined, connected through the years.  
You push away, he pulls still more,  
Until you're distanced by a sea of tears.  
If I'm to fall, I'll reach at last.  
Let him stay by my side to meet the ghosts.  
We've lived our lives in stark contrast,  
Perhaps our circle opens with the close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Did you like it? Was it horrible? Was it a masterpiece? I'm rooting for something in between those two personally. Don't hesitate to shoot me a comment. Suggestions/criticisms are welcome, I'm still finding my way around AO3 as an author. I probably won't change the poem itself at this point.
> 
> Edit: I did it guys, I figured it out! I had a super long note hear before detailing my struggles with this poem but I've officially figured it out!


End file.
